five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:FreddyTheBearFazbear/Niezauważone sekrety teaserów
Witam. Dzisiaj zajmiemy się niezauważonymi sekretami teaserów do FNAF4. thumb Nightmare Freddy Zaczniemy od teasera z Nightmare Freddym. Jeśli bardziej przypatrzycie się jego szczęce widać w głębi, że jest podwójna: thumb|Zauważyliście podwójną szczękę i głowę Mangle? Na dodatek wszystkim się wydawało że na jego tułowiu są trzy głowy Freddyego. Lecz to nieprawda. Trzecia głowa to głowa Mangle. Jeśli przyjrzymy się prawej części teasera. Po podświetleniu obrazka można zobaczyć tam tajemniczy wzór przypominający labirynt. Może to jakieś nawiązanie do mapy lokacji z FNAF4? Na dodatek, uważam że Freddy nie mógł ugryźć w 87 roku. Powód jest taki że na jego teaserze nie ma napisu ,,Was it me?". Kolejny sekret - po podświetleniu da się zauważyć za Nightmare Freddym zasłoniony trójkątny cień. Przyznajcie - to musi być trójkąt. Czyżby przekaz podprogowy? thumb|,,Miśki" N. Freddy'ego Nightmare Bonnie Jak widzicie z Nightmare Freddym jest związane dużo sekretów. Teraz zajmiemy się Nightmare Bonniem. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale niektórzy youtuberzy pokazali, że jak po podświetleniu zrobi się coś z obrazkiem widać napis ,,IT'S ME". Jeśli wiecie o co chodzi i jak zobaczyć napis napiszcie w komentarzu. thumb|Jumpscare N. Bonnie'go thumb|Tajemnicze IT'S ME... jak je zauważyć? Nightmare Chica Z N.Bonniem poszło szybko, teraz Nightmare Chica. Dzięki Nightmare Chice możemy zauważyć, że animatroniki Nightmare mają dużo wspólnego z Old Animatronikami. Szczęka zajmuje sporą część głowy naszej Chici. Po podświetleniu obrazka możemy zauważyć że Ciastko ma w paszczy kamerę... TEORIA O KAMERZE W CIASTKU POTWIERDZONA! Tak samo po podświetleniu zauważamy coś dziwnego z lewą ręką N.Chici. Albo jest ona wielką rurą ciągnącą się do tyłu albo... jest to cień haka Nightmare Foxyego. (tak, wiem, Cloud zauważył to przede mną :C) Nightmare Foxy Dobra, teraz nasz Foxy. Wydawało nam się że Foxy jest realny gdyż zamiast napisu ,,Nightmare" ma napis ,,Out of order" ALE jeśli bardziej podświetlimy obrazek napis ,,Nightmare" jest ukryty na zębach. Ostatnie - tajemniczy język. Zauważcie że w paszczy Foxyego te miejsce z którego wystaje język jest całkowicie zaciemnione. Jak wiemy - to animatronik, więc nie ma układu pokarmowego. Więc? Może ten język to dusza wnikająca w Foxyego? thumb|Foxy kryjący się w szafie. Teaser z kapeluszem Zajmijmy się do kogo należy tajemnicza szczęka odbijająca się w podłodze... jest to oczywiście MANGLE gdyż jest jedynym animatronikiem który potrafi wspinać się po suficie. Czyżby niedługo wyjdzie teaser z Mangle? thumb|Widzicie szczękę? :O Nightmare FredBear No i oczywiście - Nightmare FredBear thumb|Widzicie podwójną szczękę na górze? Jak wiemy - nasz FredBear ma dwie szczęki. Jedna na brzuchu, druga na twarzy. ALE! Ta górna szczęka, ta na twarzy jest PODWÓJNA (wygląd zębów nie mówi że to endoszkielet) Plushtrap Z naszym Plushtrapem są związane 2 sekrety i 1 teoria. Wyjaśnię wam wszystko. Zacznijmy od pierwszego sekretu - czyli okna. Po podświetleniu obrazka wokół okna widać tajemniczy symbol - tym razem przypominający odznakę. Czyżby Purple Guy (Springtrap widoczny na teaserze) naprawdę był stróżem nocnym? thumb|Teaser z Plushtrapem Po podświetleniu widać też małą tajemniczą rzecz. Przybliżyłem obrazek i widać na tej rzeczy małe białe punkciki. Jak dla mnie - to wklejona tekstura Pirate Cove. Czyżby jednak Foxy był winny ugryzieniu? Teraz teoria. 4 drzwi - dotyczą one prawdopodobnie biura w FNAF4. No i napis. Znaczy on po polsku ,,Straszne rzeczy przychodzą w małych częściach". Może być to nawiązaniem do pożaru w nocy 6 FNAF3 (Napis Nightmare w teaserach). ,,Rzeczy które przetrwały zostały sprzedane na publicznej aukcji". Rzeczy które przetrwały w Fazbear Fright zostały zabrane na aukcję. Podczas przeglądania ruin odkryto stare, zniszczone Nightmare Animatroniki. Żeby nie przynieść złej sławy domu strachów poprzez myśl ,,Straszyli złomem? I to wcale aż takim nie strasznym?" zdążono przerobić animatroniki na Nightmare Animatroniki. Ochroniarz w FNAF4 musi ich pilnować. Prawdopodobnie Springtrap z gazety w nocy 6 to właśnie jest nasz Plushtrap z teaseru. Jest on prawdopodobnie zniszczonym pluszakiem SpringBonniego pochodzącym z FredBear Family Dinner. Prawdziwy Springtrap prawdopodobnie spłonął w pożarze, ale opętał animatroniki chcąc zemścić się na podtrzymującej w nim życie przez 30 lat Marionetce. Animatroniki jednak widzą jako endoszkielet przez co rzucają się na stróża, a nie na Marionetkę. Oceńcie teorię :) Trailer BUM! Trailer przyszedł do nas szybciej niż się spodziewaliśmy! No to, zaczynamy! W pokoju widocznym w trailerze widzimy 3 zabawki. 1. Fioletowy robocik, pasuje do Purple Guya 2. Zabawkowy telefon, pasuje do Phone Guya 3. Fioletowy wiatrak, pasuje do Mike'a Schmidta (Pink Guya). Czyli? Jednym słowem to co znajdziemy w pokoju nawiązuje do 3 morderców. Tak - było 3 morderców. Nie 2. Na łóżku widzimy pluszaki które są głowami Freddyego z pierwszego teasera. Pod koniec trailera, przed jumpscare'em Nightmare Bonniego widzimy że odsłaniana jest zasłona za którą jest Bonnie. Co to? Jeszcze nie wiemy. Wiadome jest że atrybutami w FNAF4 będą drzwi, latarka, szafa i (prawdopodobnie) ta zasłona. Demo Dzisiaj opowiem wam teorię i kilka faktów dotyczących demo. Moja teoria jest taka, że akcja nie dzieje się w 1982 roku, a 5 dni przed urodzinami w FNAF2 - wtedy działo się The Bite Of 87. Dziecko którym jesteśmy w grze to ofiara ugryzienia. Prawdopodobnie Ugryzienie było planem Marionetki, którego skutkiem miało być zamknięcie pizzerii i brak następnych morderstw. Jak dla mnie - sprawcą jest Mangle. Kiedyś uwarzałem że to Golden Freddy, ale zrozumiałem że jego pysk jest za ma mały żeby pomieścić płat czołowy, a jego zęby - za płaskie. Uznałem że to musi być Mangle. Toy Animatrony były zwolennikami planu Marionetki, lecz te Stare nie zamierzały krzywdzić dzieci. Dlatego Golden Freddy pod postacią pluszaka objawił się ofierze 5 dni przed Ugryzieniem i próbował ostrzec dziecko. Jednak nie wiedział jak. W końcu dołączyły do niego inne dusze i zaczęły objawiać się dziecku w koszmarach, jako straszne animatroniki by zniechęcić dziecko do pizzerii. Marionetka widząc że Old Animatroniki pragną zdrady, objawiała się w koszmarach pod postacią Plushtrapa by powstrzymać je. Jednak to nic nie dało - 5 dni później, w ostatniej minigierce, prawdopodobnie będzie pokazane Ugryzienie i klęska oryginalnej piątki dzieci. Jak dla mnie teoria jest prawdziwa. Teraz sekrety. Jestem teraz zupełnie pewny że Ciastko będzie oddzielnym animatronikiem, który porusza się dzięki Chice. Świadczy o tym jego jumpscare. Wiadomo też że gra jednak BĘDZIE point and klick, jednak będzie w niej zaawansowana mobilność, z której można korzystać poprzez myszkę. Co do Freddyego - jestem zawiedziony. W pierwszym teaserze był on wykoksowanym ultra-hiper 4głowym demonem z pazurami, niczym Freddy Krueger, a teraz? G*wno, można go łatwo porównać z Old Freddym. thumb thumb Ok, mam nadzieję że wyjaśniłem wiele niewyjaśnionych sekretów teaserów :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach